


my beloveds

by burnshoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Happy Birthday Ruby Rose, Multi, Post-Canon, gross overuse of pet names /j, they're just in love okay!!!! what do you want from me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnshoney/pseuds/burnshoney
Summary: “I ordered us waffles,” Penny helpfully adds, almost bouncing on her toes, “with raspberries,” and Weiss cavesnotunhappily as she spreads her arms.“Get over here, dolts.”Ruby grins, launching herself onto the bed and Penny isn’t far behind.“Yourdolts,” she reminds her smugly as if Weiss wasn’t already well aware of that fact, snuggling into Weiss’ side as Penny does the same.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	my beloveds

**Author's Note:**

> i literally can't believe i managed to finish this before midnight but i guess that's what bolts and dolts does to you. anyways, enjoy! this is just purely tooth-rotting fluff. you've been warned. anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY ROSE I HOPE VOL8 DOESN'T SCAR YOU _TOO_ BADLY
> 
> title inspired by taylor swift's "the lakes" and "beloved, my beloved" by elizabeth barrett browning
> 
> (sidenote: it's mentioned a few times but i'm functioning under the popular hc that ruby is going to lose her eye in a fight either with cinder or salem so in this fic that wound is already healed and she simply chooses to wear an eyepatch)

Tired as she is from her late-night before, Weiss doesn’t begin to surface until the sun has crept high enough in the sky to stream through the hazy curtains and light the space beneath her eyelids. The first thing she registers is that she’s warm, hovering on the edge of uncomfortably so, even as her toes are freezing. Burying her head in the pillow, Weiss presses her feet back expecting to feel either Penny or Ruby’s calves to press her toes against until they yelp and lifts her head lazily when silence and empty sheets greet her instead. 

Her eyebrows furrow.

It’s not often she wakes to an empty bed — she’s usually the last one to crawl underneath the blankets at night and the first out in the mornings. Pulling herself from the seducing temptation of sleep and the pocket of warm air makes her groan as the cold of the room hits her and Weiss rubs at her eyes, yawning widely, as she sits up. Their penthouse’s bedroom in Atlas is empty, cold, the only traces of her loves being Ruby’s clothes thrown over the back of Weiss’ reading chair by the window and Penny’s scroll on the nightstand. 

Scrubbing at her face and frowning unhappily, Weiss is preparing herself for the shock of cold that will inevitably hit her once she finally manages to throw off the blankets when there’s a blur of orange and green to her right.

In the open doorway, Penny grins at her. “You’re awake!” she laughs, and Weiss finds herself smiling back — it’s been years since her team has called her _Ice Queen_ and she thinks of how the moniker no longer fits her. She melts around her girlfriends, now.

_“I guess that makes the coldest one out of us Penny then,” Ruby had giggled once, throwing an arm around each of them after a pet name had made Weiss flush deep, “y’know, because she’s the Winter Maiden?”_

_“We know,” Penny and Weiss had intoned at the same time, leaning to press a kiss to either one of Ruby’s cheeks and watching, satisfied, as her face turned red instead._

“Morning, darling,” Weiss yawns and pries her eyelids open just in time to spot Penny’s step forward to capture her lips. Humming into the kiss, Weiss lets her arms wrap around Penny’s neck before she leans back subtly as if she’s trying to coax her back into their king-sized bed.

Penny laughs against her lips before pulling back minutely. Their noses brush gently and Weiss leans into it indolently. “Sleep well? You got in late last night so we thought it best to let you sleep in. I hope that’s alright?”

“It was perfect,” Weiss assures her through another yawn, wrinkling her nose playfully at Penny’s giggles before matching her smile gently. “Thank you. I didn’t mean for the meeting to go so late, and then I had paperwork…I hope I didn’t wake either one of you when I came in.”

Shaking her head, Penny sets her hand against the slope of Weiss’ knee underneath their snow-white comforter. “Nope, we didn’t hear you come in. Ruby got restless after waking up during the night, went to go get water and didn’t even notice you were in bed until she came back. She dropped the glass and I had to clean it up. It was actually kind of funny once we made sure her scream didn’t wake you. She was unharmed, don’t worry.”

At the mention of their girlfriend — and more importantly, the fact she was up out of bed with what was most likely nightmares — Weiss’ eyebrows knit. They’ve been recurring ever since the end of the war, Cinder's death and the subsequent defeat of Salem, and Weiss knows the two of them can’t help but worry about Ruby even if she dodges the subject constantly. It's something they're still working on, together.

“Speaking of Ruby, where is s—”

There’s a sudden crashing noise from down the hall, followed by a yelp that’s quickly cut off with a muffled curse, and Weiss purses her lips. She pins Penny with a faux-stern look. “ _Please_ tell me you didn’t leave her alone in there.”

Instead of answering, Penny races out the door with a call of _don’t move! I've got it under control!_ and Weiss falls back against the pillows with a breathless chuckle. With the door open, she can hear the banging of what sounds like pans on the countertop, the clicking as the stove is turned off, Penny’s fretting over Ruby before Ruby assures her she’s okay. After a moment the garbage disposal rumbles to life noisily. As the grinding fills the penthouse, Weiss rolls her eyes fondly and swings her legs over the side.

“I’m coming,” she calls, sliding her feet into slippers while reaching for her embroidered robe hung on the bedframe’s post, “and you two better _not_ destroy my kitchen before I get there.”

Ruby’s yell carries down the hall. “Weiss Schnee, you better not be getting out of bed! I _forbid_ it, as your team leader!”

“As my leader, huh? Not as my girlfriend?”

The kitchen goes quiet — most likely Ruby debating with Penny which title holds more superiority — and Weiss abandons the slippers to slide back into bed. Even though she had crawled into bed so late the night before that she ended up passing out with her forehead pressed between Penny’s shoulder blades, she knows by the wrinkling of the sheets and her position on the mattress that her girlfriends probably corralled her into the middle to cuddle close on both sides.

At the image of Ruby and Penny snuggling in close on either side to her, Weiss smiles to herself. So tempted to let her eyes fall closed, she almost misses the flurry of rose petals that makes itself known in the doorway and looks up to see her girlfriend smiling guiltily as she tries (and fails) to lean nonchalantly against the frame. “So, there’s good news and bad news. Which do you want first?”

“Good morning to you too,” Weiss greets before arching an eyebrow, “and um….bad? I think?”

“Well, the kitchen isn’t on fire this time—” Ruby starts, wincing at how Weiss narrows her eyes suspiciously before they both startle at their girlfriend popping into the opening behind her. Penny claps her hands, smiling.

“Good news! Breakfast is now on its way!”

Weiss sighs, massaging her forehead. “You burnt breakfast, didn’t you.”

“No comment.”

“I ordered us waffles,” Penny helpfully adds, almost bouncing on her toes, “ _with_ raspberries,” and Weiss caves _not_ unhappily as she spreads her arms.

“Get over here, dolts.”

Ruby grins, launching herself onto the bed and Penny isn’t far behind. “ _Your_ dolts,” she reminds her smugly as if Weiss wasn’t already _well aware of that fact_ , snuggling into Weiss’ side as Penny does the same. 

Carried by the momentum of Ruby and Penny’s embraces, Weiss lets herself fall back against the sheets. Sighing contently at Penny’s fingers running through her tangles before massaging at her scalp as Penny props herself up on one elbow and Ruby burrows underneath her other arm, Weiss lets her eyes fall closed. The sun is higher in the sky, now, streaming brightly through their floor-to-ceiling windows, Weiss is surrounded by her loves, and Penny’s fingertips against her scalp is quickly lulling her back to sleep.

So close to drifting off as she is, Weiss barely catches what Ruby giggles to Penny, something about practicing landing strategies during their next sparring session right before the doorbell chimes pleasantly. Penny shifts next to her.

“I’ll get it,” she murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to Weiss’ forehead before twisting to stand and Weiss’ hand shoots out suddenly.

“Marry me.”

The room freezes and Weiss’ eyes shoot open a second later when her brain _finally_ catches up with her dumb mouth. Then she’s sitting straight up in their bed, panic gripping her throat and making her ribs ache as her old wound from Cinder flares like it does when she’s anxious as she trips over herself. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that I’m so sorry, fuck, I’m an _idiot—_ ”

She’s cut off by chapped lips pressed to her own and Weiss gasps sharply in surprise before melting into it. The kiss lasts only seconds but it feels like eons later when Ruby pulls back, smiling so widely her non-eyepatch covered eye seems to spark. “Don’t talk about our fiancée like that,” she chides gently as their foreheads bump and it takes Weiss’ spinning head a second to catch up.

“Your—?”

Her gaze swings between the huntress on the bed next to her, framing the sides of her face in her calloused hands and the defender moving forward to kneel in the sheets. “Your...?” she tries again, words failing her frustratingly easily. Penny simply nods.

“Yes, ours,” Penny whispers before kissing her so tenderly Weiss feels herself unraveling at the seams. She doesn’t realize she’s begun to cry until Ruby thumbs at the curve of her cheek, finger coming away wet, and Penny pulls away concerned. “Baby?”

Weiss chokes back a sob and threads her fingers through both of theirs. “I’m okay,” she warbles, swallowing yet another cry, “I’m _better_ than okay, actually. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Ruby smiles, kissing her forehead as Penny squeezes their folded hands. 

Silence falls as Weiss simply soaks in the presence of her lovers — her _fiancées,_ now — chest loosening without the weight of the question she’s been itching to ask for weeks until the doorbell shatters the atmosphere. Ruby scrambles up, silver eye wide even as the incandescent smile stays plastered on her face. “Shit, breakfast! I forgot!”

She makes a break for the front door after almost wiping out as her socks slipped on the hardwood floors of their bedroom and Weiss can’t help but giggle as she watches Ruby disappear into a column of rose petals. She’s still chuckling along with Penny while leaning into her side when Penny brings her knuckles to her lips. Weiss’ breath catches softly.

“What was that for?”

“I love you two,” Penny says plainly before unfurling their connected hands to instead press a kiss to the center of Weiss’ palm, “ _so_ much. Thank you, Weiss.”

 _Why?_ She almost asks but swallows the words at the look in Penny’s eyes. Instead, she stays quiet, knowing the redhead isn’t done yet as Penny peppers kisses across the sensitive underside of Weiss’ fingers. She stoutly pecks the tip of each one leading from her pinkie to her thumb before closing her eyes briefly. 

Penny’s voice is low, rough. “For loving me, for teaching me _how_ to love. You and Ruby, you taught me how to be human. How to have a heart.”

“You always had a heart, darling,” Weiss gently insists, catching Penny’s wrist in her hand and pressing her own lips to the side of Penny’s hand, watching those beautiful green eyes she loves so much crack open, “and I should be thanking _you_ for letting me love you. For letting _us_ fall in love with you.”

“She’s right, Pen.”

Ruby stands in the doorway, smiling so softly at the scene in front of her that Weiss feels like crying all over again. Never in a million lifetimes would she have dreamed of this future for herself even five years ago but now she can’t imagine anything _but._

By the look on Ruby’s face when Weiss catches her eye, she knows her partner feels the same.

She steps further into the room until she’s standing at the edge of the bed, close enough to Penny to touch. And touch she does, cupping Penny’s cheeks in her empty-of-breakfast hands before kissing the tip of her nose. “We had the privilege of falling in love with you,” she hums, “and the privilege of you loving us _back._ So thank _you_ , sweetheart.”

Penny pulls her into a kiss then, eyes suspiciously glassy even though they all know she can’t produce tears, and Weiss leans her head on Penny’s shoulder while tracing a hand down Ruby’s arm before clasping their hands together. Barely pulling back, Ruby kisses her next swiftly before standing fully and smiling indulgently at how Weiss whines. Penny reaches for her, fingers curling in a wanting grab.

“Come back,” Weiss moans sadly, “come ‘ere, baby.”

Ruby chuckles breathlessly. “Breakfast is going to get cold,” she warns even as Penny’s fingers wrap around her own and she’s tugged back until she’s sitting on the edge of their bed. “Don’t blame me when the waffles aren’t warm anymore.”

“Don’t care,” Weiss pouts and scooches forward to wrap her arms around Ruby’s neck. 

One look at Penny is the final straw and she’s finally caving, giving into the pleading looks and grasps of her fiancées as she lets herself be drawn back into the warm sheets. Weiss gives a triumphant little cheer, sleep lacing her voice, and Penny bends to kiss her fluttering eyelids. 

“Go back to sleep,” she hums, “we’ll be right here when you wake up, dear.”

Weiss’ smile is slow, syrupy, and sweet.

“I love you.”

Ruby catches Penny’s eye over their lover’s head as she shifts up against the headboard, Weiss curling up against her chest as she yawns again and Ruby smiles, burying her face in Weiss’ loose curls. Penny slots her front against Weiss’ back, arms coming to wind around her stomach, and Ruby sighs before letting her own eye fall shut.

In the kitchen, the waffles go cold. None of them mind.

**Author's Note:**

> SO VOL8 IN SEVEN DAYS. HOW WE FEELING RWBY NATION??
> 
> come follow me @ EMBERSCELlCA on twitter for more sapphic rwby multishipping nonsense <3


End file.
